1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container fixing device arranged on a bed of a vehicle capable of performing both container transportation and freight transportation, where during container transportation, a cone is projected on the bed and a container is fixed thereby the container can be loaded on the bed, and during freight transportation, the cone is enclosed under the bed and a freight can be loaded on the bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, as such a container fixing device of enclosing type, invention disclosed in JP-Y 55-36276 is known.
According to the prior art as above described, however, since dimension in height is large, the container fixing device can not be installed, for example, to the highest part of a tire of a trailer, upper side of a tool-box or the like, and location allowing installation is limited. Also there is a problem that operation is troublesome